Envole moi
by Athena-Saori
Summary: Songfic  Drago hésite, il attend. Il l'attend. Elle seule peut le sauver.


_Disclaimer_: Persos à JKR, chanson à Jean Jacques Goldman.

Etant des grandes fans de JJg et de cette chanson en particulier, ma soeur et moi ne pouvions éviter d'en faire une songfic.

Comme d'habitude, c'est un DM-HG

* * *

**Envole-moi**

Drago Malfoy regardait la nuit s'étendre sur le parc de la propriété de ses parents. Il était à la fenêtre de sa chambre, dans une des plus haute tour de ce qu'il convient d'appeler un château. Au loin il entendit le clocher du village sonner minuit.

_Minuit se lève en haut des tours_

Il aimait la nuit, tout était silencieux

Les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd

Il profitait de ces moments pour se reposer l'esprit, il savait que dans quelques heures ça recommencerait.

La nuit camoufle pour quelques heures

Les cris des pauvres moldus torturés par ses parents et leurs amis Mangemorts. Les cachots étaient pourtant loin de sa chambre mais il les entendait quand même et en souffrait.

La zone sale et les épaves et la laideur

Il était si fier de sa famille quand il était jeune mais en arrivant à Poudlard, il avait compris, loin de ses parents, qu'il avait été manipulé, endoctriné. A Poudlard il avait découvert qu'être un sang pur ne signifiait pas être meilleur que les autres. Il avait mis du temps à le comprendre mais aujourd'hui, cette certitude était implantée en lui.

J'ai pas choisi de naître ici

Non, il n'avait pas demandé une famille de tortionnaire, de meurtriers. Il aurait préféré naître dans une famille normale. Loin de la souffrance.

Entre l'ignorance et la violence et l'ennui

Il ignorait tout de l'amour, de l'amitié, il ignorait ce qui était pourtant essentiel pour un jeune de son âge. Quand il avait découvert à côté de quoi il était passé il avait maudit ses parents d'être ce qu'ils sont, de lui avoir fait subir toutes ces souffrances, ces douleurs.

J'm'en sortirai, j'me le promets

Oui, il allait s'en sortir, il DEVAIT s'en sortir, il ne voulait pas finir sa vie ici, pas comme ça.

_Et s'il le faut, j'emploierai des moyens légaux_

Il était prêt à tout pour ça, si Elle ne l'aidait pas, il se tournerait vers le ministère, vers les Aurors. Il serait même capable d'aller voir ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, n'importe qui, du moment qu'on le retire de cette famille.

Envole-moi

Au fond de son cœur, il la suppliait, il lui avait écrit, lui avait demandé de l'aide. Il lui demandait de le sauver, de l'emmener. Loin d'ici, loin de son destin.

Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau

Pourquoi devait-il toujours souffrir ? Etait-il maudit ?

Envole-moi

« - Je t'en prie, viens me chercher ». Son cœur hurlait ces mots.

Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots

Avec elle, il irait n'importe où. Il la suivrait au bout du monde si elle le lui demandait. Tout, du moment qu'il était avec elle, loin d'ici.

Envole-moi

Il l'appelait car il savait que de lui-même il ne ferait rien, il ne s'opposerait pas à ses parents, il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Il se trouvait honteux de manquer de courage à ce point, mais après tout, c'est ce que le Choixpeau avait vu et ce qui l'avait fait atterrir à Serpentard.

Pas de question ni rébellion

Jamais il n'aurait le courage nécessaire de se dresser contre ses parents, il ne l'avait jamais eu. S'il n'était pas si seul peut-être…

Règles du jeu fixées mais les dés sont pipés

Ses parents lui avaient dit à maintes reprises qu'être un Malfoy, un Sang-Pur, lui donnait droit à tout, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il y avait cru, avant de se rendre compte que c'était faux. Il était prisonnier. Prisonnier de cet avenir que ses parents lui avaient prévu et qui n'était pas celui qu'il désirait.

L'hiver est glace, l'été est feu

Ils lui avaient également répété que son nom faisait de lui un être aimé de tous. Mais ceux dont il voulait l'amour ne le lui donnaient pas. C'était l'amour de ses parents qui lui avait le plus manqué pendant son enfance et sa jeunesse. Il était sans cesse partagé entre la froide indifférence de sa mère et la colère bouillonnante de son père.

Ici, y a jamais de saison pour être mieux

Peut-être que s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre dans cette maison, il aurait pu avoir de l'amour mais il n'y avait que ses parents, et lui au milieu.

J'ai pas choisi de vivre ici

Merlin, qu'il était bien à Poudlard. Quand venait la fin de l'été, il se réjouissait de retrouver sa vraie maison. Malheureusement, il avait fini sa septième année il y avait quelques jours. Et déjà l'atmosphère du château Malfoy lui pesait.

Entre la soumission, la peur ou l'abandon

Ses parents ne s'occupant pas de lui, seulement occupés à torturer encore et encore. Et lui qui devait leur obéir et surtout obéir aux ordres de leur Maître. Il était soumis et ne supportait plus cette situation, il lui avait envoyé une lettre, puis deux, puis dix, elle n'avait pas répondu. Par contre les Mangemorts s'en étaient aperçus et l'avait puni pour cela, même s'ils ignoraient à qui exactement ses lettres étaient destinées et ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dedans. Ils l'avaient torturés, il n'avait rien dit. Mais, même si ça lui coûtait de l'avouer, il avait peur. Pas peur spécialement de la douleur, mais peur de craquer, de leur avouer à qui il avait écrit, à qui il avait demandé de l'aide, et peur de ce qu'ils pourraient faire à la seule personne qui lui avait fait connaître ce doux sentiment qu'est d'aimer quelqu'un.

J'm'en sortirai, je te le jure

Il allait s'en sortir, pour elle, pour la retrouver, pour lui dire ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé avouer.

A coup de livres, je franchirai tous ces murs

Il était même prêt à utiliser ce qu'elle aimait tant pour y arriver, il allait se plonger dans les livres à sa disposition, il y aurait sûrement un moyen qu'il pourrait utiliser.

Envole-moi

Il l'appelait, il voulait tellement qu'elle vienne.

Loin de cette fatalité qui colle à ma peau

Et si elle ne venait pas ? Serait-ce dû à son attitude ou alors au destin qui semblait s'acharner sur lui ?

Envole-moi

Tout son être était tourné vers les bruits de l'extérieur, il guettait une chouette ou quelque chose qui lui apporterait des nouvelles.

Remplis ma tête d'autres horizons, d'autres mots

Elle lui avait fait découvrir, sans le savoir, qu'il existait autre chose, un autre monde que celui froid et douloureux des Malfoy. Il voulait découvrir ce monde avec elle.

Envole-moi

« - Viens ! » Il la suppliait. Si on lui avait dit que le Grand Drago Malfoy s'abaisserait à supplier un jour…

_Me laisse pas là, emmène-moi, envole-moi_

« - Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas ici, pas avec ces gens. »

Croiser d'autres yeux qui ne se résignent pas

« - Je veux voir d'autres gens que tous mes anciens « amis » Serpentards, ils ne voulaient pas tous devenir Mangemorts mais ils ont fait ce que leurs parents disaient, ils se sont résignés un peu avant la fin de l'année. Je ne voulais plus voir leurs regards honteux, tristes et apeurés. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'ils me transmettent cela. Je ne voulais pas que tu lises dans mes yeux cet abandon. »

Envole-moi, tire-moi de là

« - Sauve-moi de ce cauchemar. »

Montre-moi ces autres vies que je ne sais pas

Une vie sans douleur, sans peine, sans humiliation. Une vie de joie, d'amour, d'amitié.

« - Emmène-moi dans ta vie, dans ton monde. »

Envole-moi

« - Toi seule peut me sauver, je le sais maintenant. » Il regardait la nuit, guettant, mais désespérant de plus en plus, elle ne viendrait pas, elle ne le sauverait pas.

Regarde-moi bien, je ne leur ressemble pas

Pourtant, il avait cru qu'elle s'était aperçue du changement qui s'était opéré en lui au fil des années. Il n'était plus le Serpentard tyrannique des premières années. Il n'était pas comme eux, tous ces Sang-Purs, si fiers de leur sang, de leur famille.

Me laisse pas là, envole-moi

« - Envoie-moi juste un signe, n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui me prouvera que tu me laissera pas crever ici. »

Avec ou sans toi, je n'finirai pas comme ça

Si elle venait, ils partiraient tous les deux. Si elle ne venait pas, il ne passerait pas le reste de sa vie enfermé dans sa chambre ou à obéir aux ordres d'un illuminé. Il le savait, si elle ne venait pas, il sauterait.

« - D'ailleurs, pourquoi pas le faire tout de suite puisque apparemment, elle se fout complètement de ce qu'il m'arrive. »

Drago monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regarda une dernière fois le paysage dans cette nuit qu'il aimait tant et se laissa tomber.

Envole-moi, envole-moi, envole-moi...

Il fut ralentit dans sa chute pour finalement se poser doucement dans le jardin.

« - NON » hurla-t-il de rage et de frustration.

Il vit alors une silhouette se poser à côté de lui et descendre du balai sur lequel elle était.

« - Non, mais ça va pas ? T'es complètement malade ? »

Il reconnu immédiatement la voix. En regardant plus attentivement il vit dans un rayon de lune de longs cheveux emmêlés et des yeux pleins de colère et… de peur ?

« - J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas. »

« - Et pourquoi je ne serais pas venue ? »

« - Parce que tu me déteste. »

Elle s'approcha de lui.

« - Drago Malfoy, tu es encore plus stupide que ce que je croyais. »

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« - Tu ne me déteste pas ? »

« - Bien sûr que non. Je suis là, c'est donc que je ne te hais pas. »

« - Mais alors… »

Hermione paru soudain très gênée, elle tortilla ses doigts puis lui coupa la parole.

« - On ferait mieux d'y aller, Dumbledore doit nous attendre je pense, je crois qu'il m'a vu prendre le balai. »

« - Hermione réponds-moi honnêtement s'il te plait. »

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom et cela les surpris tous les deux.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi ? »

« - Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

« - Parce que je t'aime. »

C'était sorti tout seul, ça lui semblait tellement naturel.

Hermione resta bouche bée pendant quelques instants. Drago vit avec surprise des larmes couler sur les joues de l'ancienne rouge et or. Etait-ce si affreux que ça d'être aimée par lui ?

Il la vit alors sourire et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il resta stupéfait un instant puis la serra contre lui. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment depuis sa quatrième année.

« - Je t'aime espèce d'idiot. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago se sentit enfin libre et heureux. Il captura les lèvres de la jeune fille. Leur étreinte dura longtemps, mais finalement Drago reprit conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et estima que le jardin de ses parents n'était peut-être pas l'endroit le plus approprié pour ce genre d'effusion. Il regarda Hermione et lui chuchota :

« - Envole-moi »

Hermione lui prit la main et alla chercher le balai. Elle monta devant, il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour diriger car il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas voler. Il la serra contre lui et tous deux s'envolèrent pour une vie plus heureuse.

_Envole-moi_

* * *

Et voilà. Un ptit com pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Pitiiiiiiééééééééééé !!!


End file.
